Mirror
by Madhumalati
Summary: How Mirror was born. Implied CY. Sidestory to 'The MoonRuled'


Mirror 

Clow Reed, magician extraordinaire, laid the final rune in place and examined his work critically by Glow's light. Two months seemed a long time to work on a piece of paper slightly longer than his palm, but the complexity of the spell required it. No one had ever successfully made a shape-shifter before. The ability was inborn, not created or learned.

The solution, Clow had realised after some thought, was that most magicians attempted to transform a human into a shifter to impersonate others at their command. The extra energy required for the magician to control the shifter made the spell unwieldy. Instead, if an _object_ that could imitate others was created, and subsequently given life, it would be born with the power.

And though he said so himself, he was rather talented at bringing creations to life. He had done it seven times already, with excellent results.

Clow placed the paper in the centre of his palm, careful not to erase the delicate lines he had spent a week inking, with barely any pause for food or rest. He stepped into the circle he had chosen as his own long ago, the sun and the crescent moon and the star around them, not disturbing any of the chalk lines he had drawn.

A discreet knock sounded at the door. 'Come in,' he said.

Yue stepped into the semi-dark room, cat-slit eyes flicking professionally over the final spell. 'So you're ready, then, Clow?' he said.

'I am,' the magician said, summoning his staff. 'This new Card will be something different from the others.'

'What are her powers?'

'She will have the ability to transform into whoever she chooses. I think I'll call her Mirror.'

'Mirror,' Yue said, testing the name. 'Hmm.'

Clow nodded. 'If I've judged everything right, she'll be able to talk as well. And she'll have a human form.'

His Guardian's eyebrows shot up. 'That would be……unprecedented.'

'Not really. You can talk. So can Keroberos. And you're human in form.'

'We're not Cards, though,' Yue objected.

'You're not, at that,' Clow responded absently. Most of him was focused on the Card he was trying to create, and Yue, picking up on it, fell silent, watching intently as his creator looked at the layout one last time.

'Good luck,' the Guardian said softly as Clow took a deep breath and initiated the spell.

The magic picked up, blowing like wind around the circle and Clow. His eyes shut tight as he chanted softly, his voice growing louder.

'Summoned by the power of darkness, held by the aspect of the Moon–' Yue started. So this card was a moon-ruled one? 'I call life to this Clow Card, and name her and bind her to my magic and my life. Come to me now – Mirror!'

On the last word, a flare of white light blazed up from the rim of the circle, blinding Yue. The moon being threw a hand over his eyes, unable to see more. When the light faded, Clow was kneeling weakly in the centre of the circle, holding something in his arms; a child? Yue darted forward to help, just in time to support the exhausted magician and take the newest Card from him.

'Thank you, Yue,' he said. 'I think – I need to sleep now.'

'You work too hard,' Yue said exasperatedly, laying the still quiescent Card gently on the ground and lifting Clow up. His creator leaned heavily on him as they walked slowly down the hall to Clow's bedroom. Yue helped him to the bed and Clow collapsed tiredly under the covers that the moon being had flipped back with a wing.

'Was there any need to stay up three nights in a row to get this done?'

'Don't nag, Yue,' Clow sighed as his Guardian tugged the soft blanket over him, welcoming the warmth after the cold of the room he had been working in.

He was asleep even before his Guardian pulled the covers up to his chin, huffing at how tired the magician was. Yue's fingers moved a lock of long black hair off the magician's face and lingered over his brow, his cheek, for just a second before he pulled back and turned to leave. The motion caused one snow-white wing to brush against the bed and Clow, waking slightly, mumbled 'G'night, Yue…' as he rolled over.

'Good night, Clow,' the Guardian said softly as he left. 'Sweet dreams.'

Keroberos was waiting in the hallway. 'Is he all right?'

'I think so. He's quite tired.'

The Sun Guardian nodded. 'I'll keep him warm.' He transformed to his true form and pushed the door open with his nose.

Yue snorted. As if Keroberos needed any excuse to sleep on Clow's large, comfortable bed instead of the hearthrug. He headed down the hallway to the room where Clow usually practiced his magic.

The Card was still curled up in a ball on the floor. The Cards Clow had created before had not had human features – Glow, Float, Lock, Create and Fly. But this one had the appearance of a ten-year-old child. So had he, when he was newly born; Clow had told Yue that Keroberos, the elder Guardian, had looked like a winged kitten. It would take a year or so for her powers and appearance to mature fully.

Yue scooped her up, marvelling at her feel in his arms – so warm and heavy and alive. Her long green hair swung softly from side to side as he moved. He had never touched a child before, though he had seen them sometimes when he and Clow went journeying. She felt exactly as he imagined a child would feel. That was odd. He hadn't expected her to have any body heat, though _he_ did.

The Card opened sleepy eyes and looked at his face, big eyes under the blue diamond-and triangle tattoo on her forehead fixed on him.

'Hello, Mirror,' Yue said quietly. He felt silly. Maybe the Card wouldn't even be able to speak yet, or understand him.

To his surprise, she replied in an exact imitation of his own voice. 'Hello, Mirror,' she said.

'No, you're Mirror. I'm Yue.' He gestured with his chin.

'Yu?' she said in a light feminine voice (her own, he supposed), and smiled cutely at him.

'Close enough,' the Guardian allowed wryly. He wondered where to put the little Card. She had to be tired, being born wasn't much fun. Leaving her in the cold spell-room was definitely out, and she couldn't be alone in case something frightened her. Being with Keroberos also counted as being alone in Yue's book. And Clow needed his rest.

With a sigh, Yue began to walk back to his own bedroom. Mirror lifted one hand and toyed with his long white hair. He made a small sound of reproof when she tugged too hard, and she snatched it away immediately.

Yue's room was not as richly furnished as Clow's, but it had two huge windows that were placed to let as much moonlight in as possible. He put Mirror down on the dark blue sheets, and sat down next to her.

'Yu?' the Card said questioningly. 'Sleep now?'

It was then that he realised. She knew how to speak, she was just mocking him.

'Teasing me, were you, brat?' he said.

'Brat,' she echoed immediately, and stuck out her tongue at him.

'Well, I'm sleepy. And if you want to stay here, you had better sleep as well.'

He moved her aside and lay down. The Card wriggled under the covers too, and snuggled up against a _very_ surprised Guardian.

Mirror was only the third being who had ever touched him. The only other contact he'd had were the occasional squabbles with Keroberos, which usually degenerated into fist(and paw)fights on the living-room floor or the garden, or when the lion rubbed his head against Yue's leg, asking for a scratch. There were also the few times that Clow had touched him, fleeting pats on his head or hugs when he was younger, or leaning against him as he had a few moments ago. Nothing else.

Still, there was no denying that Mirror felt nice there, and she kept the bed warmer than he could by himself – Yue hated being cold. She probably wouldn't kick and roll and hog the blankets like Keroberos did, either.

Just for one night, he promised himself as he fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Clow woke up to bright sunlight streaming in at the window and an uncomfortable weight on his stomach.

'Rise and shine, Clow,' Keroberos said, his huge head about six inches away from the magician's nose.

'Get off me, Keroberos,' Clow mumbled, pushing half-heartedly at the lion. Reluctantly, he sat up as the lion retreated to the foot of the bed.

'Where's Mirror?' he said.

'The new Card? She's with Yue now. You might want to see this for yourself.' A suspicious grin lurked on his Guardian's mouth.

Puzzled, Clow padded down the hallway, still dressed in his robes from last night, and peered in at Yue's door.

His Moon Guardian was fast asleep, turned on his side, one arm slung over Mirror, whose face was buried in his throat. She was lying on one of his wings, and the other covered them both under the blankets.

Beside him, Keroberos made a suspicious strangled sound that he realised was chuckling. The untouched – though oh-so-touchable – Guardian was cuddled with a Card. It _was_ quite funny, now that he thought about it, and Clow couldn't contain the rich laughter that overwhelmed him.

Yue's eyes opened at the sound, and he cringed when he saw them standing in the doorway.

He was never _ever_ going to hear the end of this.

The End.


End file.
